Echec et mat Granger
by Lissoue
Summary: Quand Hermione est amoureuse, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié... Et pourrait bien le regretter... OS


**Bonjour,**

**Petit OS... **

**Bisous**

**Lisoue **

* * *

**Echec et Mat Granger**

Tu l'aimes à en crever, ce petit con, tu souffres quand tu la vois avec elle ce petit con, tu pleures quand tu respires son odeur, tu hurles en silence, quand il te prend dans ces bras, ce petit con… Et tu ne dis rien, ne te plains pas, parce qu'il est t

Tu l'aimes à en crever, ce petit con, tu souffres quand tu la vois avec elle ce petit con, tu pleures quand tu respires son odeur, tu hurles en silence, quand il te prend dans ces bras, ce petit con… Et tu ne dis rien, ne te plains pas, parce qu'il est trop tard, parce que tu n'as pas le choix, parce que tu as fait des erreurs et que tu le sais…

Qu'à t-il de plus que les autres, ce petit con ? Que te dit-il de plus que les autres, ce petit con ? Que te fait-il ressentir de plus que les autres, ce petit con ?

Et tes amis qui ne comprennent pas, eux qui savent et ne te soutiennent pas, eux qui en rient devant toi… Eux qui sourient, quand tu tentes de t'exprimer, eux qui ne saisissent pas la profondeur de ta blessure, eux qui ne veulent pas connaître la douleur sourde qui t'habite.

Et elle, elle qui le possède, elle qui est sienne, elle qui est aussi ton amie et qui ne sait pas, sur qui tu ne peux t'épancher, elle, le cœur du problème, elle qui s'interpose entre vous, elle, qui ne veut pas le quitter, elle, qui ne veut pas te le laisser… Comment supporter ? Comment surmonter ?

Ne pleure pas… Ne crie pas… A quoi cela servirait-il ? T'aimerait-il ? Souris, redresse-ton, affronte… Tu es forte… Oublie-le… Il est à elle maintenant…

* * *

Hermione courrait à en perdre haleine, courrait, courrait, courrait, courrait… Elle trébucha, tomba… Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine… Ses cheveux emmêlés lui couvraient le visage, ses mains se crispaient sur la pierre froide… Elle se tassa sur elle-même, appuyée contre le mur, et les larmes coulèrent… Sans qu'elle ait même songé à les retenir…

- Mione? C'est toi ?

- Que t'arrive t-il ma belle ?

Souffrance, peine, amertume, tourment, supplice, torture…

- Laissez-moi !

Plainte, gémissement, sanglot, lamentation…

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Allez-vous--en !

Désespoir, détresse, chagrin, désillusion…

- Mais Mione, que se passe t-il ?

- Allez-vous-en !!

Rage, colère, fureur, violence…

- On ne peut pas te laisser dans cet état...

- Allez-vous-en !

Incompréhension, ignorance, aveuglement…

- Mione, s'il te plaît…

Egarement, divagation, perte…

Elle s'enfuit de nouveau… Pour leur échapper, pour disparaître, pour ne plus les connaître, pour oublier… Ils ne comprennent pas… Et comment le pourraient-ils ? Qui aurait pensé, qui aurait songé, qu'un jour Hermione Granger, la Miss-je-sais-tout, la petite préfète parfaite, serait terrassée par un chagrin d'amour ?

Elle se rappelait aussi nettement que si la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, le moment où elle était arrivée dans la salle commune et les avait vus… S'embrassant langoureusement… La laissant dans le noir total… Si ça n'avait été que ça… Mais il y avait eu ce regard… Ce regard transi d'amour dont il la couvait… Elle, cette voleuse, si vicieuse, qu'elle aurait mérité sa place à Serpentard. Elle lui avait ravi son cœur, et ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter… Sa haine décupla… Il était à elle, à elle, à elle, depuis la première fois qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui, sur sa chevelure rousse en bataille, sur ses yeux pétillant de malice, sur son air mutin, son sourire hilare, son corps reflétant l'espièglerie… Il était à elle, à elle, rien qu'à elle… Sa voix taquine était une véritable drogue… Il la rendait folle, complètement folle… Elle avait des envies de meurtres…

* * *

Le lendemain, tout semblait redevenu normal… Ses amis ne lui posèrent pas de questions, préférant attendre qu'elle se confie d'elle-même. La sage et raisonnable Hermione était de nouveau là, et cela leur suffisait… Et elle les détestait pour ça… N'étaient-ils pas capable de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien si elle ne faisait pas de crise d'hystérie. Peu importait… Elle avait pris sa décision dans la nuit… Elle allait obtenir ce dont elle rêvait depuis des années, elle allait prouver qu'elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien et personne ne pourrait remettre son courage en question.

- Hermione ? Que veux-tu ?

Elle l'avait en face de lui, voilà, c'était le moment ou jamais… Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir… Mais déjà elle sentait son courage défaillir, sa volonté s'échappait d'elle… Il la fixait avec curiosité et amusement : toujours gai, c'en était fatiguant… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle renonce… Elle ne supportait pas les échecs, elle était conditionnée pour gagner, pour vaincre… Alors, elle s'avança vers lui, et l'embrassa… Parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'il le sache, lui, le rouquin tapageur, à l'opposée d'elle, la brune si sérieuse…

Mais il la repoussa :

- Hermione, que fais-tu ? Tu es devenue folle ? Tu n'as pas bu un de nos philtres d'amour, j'espère ?!

Elle sentit son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine, prêt à éclater.

- Fred, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, je ne dirai rien…

Il affichait une mine rieuse :

- Bien que George m'en voudrait sûrement, s'il savait que je lui cachais ça !

- Fred, tu…

- Ne dis rien, cela arrive à tout le monde, bien que venant de toi, cela soit encore plus distrayant… Tu me trouves sexy ?

En disant ces mots, il s'était retourné, quand il voulut regarder Hermione, elle avait disparu… Il entendit ses pas résonner dans le couloir… Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était devenue complètement folle… Insouciant, il repartit, sifflotant un air joyeux…

* * *

Il l'avait repoussé, il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Tout était terminé… Comment espérer oublier un homme qu'on aimait depuis le premier regard et que cet amour durait depuis cinq longues années ? Comment endurer de voir ce même homme avec une autre ? Dans ces cas-là, on abandonne n'est-ce pas ? Rien de joyeux ne l'attendait à présent… Rien que la guerre, l'horreur, la misère… Elle, qui avait toujours tant méprisé les mélodrames, se voyait plonger en plein cœur de l'un d'entre eux… Tant pis…

Elle sortit du château, en apparence paisible, comme si elle n'allait faire qu'une simple promenade dans le parc… Plus aucune pensée ne l'atteignait… Elle était calme… Tout serait bientôt terminé… Plus de problèmes, plus de soucis… Juste la mort, franche et éternelle… Toujours aussi déterminée, elle retira ses chaussures près du lac, puis sa cape. Elle s'avança vers l'étendue d'eau glacée, avec une relative sérénité. Son pied entra en contact avec le froid, et elle frissonna,… mais ne renonça pas… Elle s'immergea rapidement, sentant sa robe de sorcier se gonflait sous l'effet de l'eau qui caressait son corps, l'enserrant dans une étreinte morbide. Elle avança dans le lac, jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied, contraignant son instinct de survie à se taire, attendant l'instant fatidique... Sentant déjà les mains âpres de la mort se tendre vers elle. Sensation encore inconnue… C'en était excitant… Elle se demanda l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, comment réagiraient ses amis, comment réagirait-il lui ? Elle sourit… Peut-être s'apercevrait-il qu'il l'aimait et la rejoindrait-il ? Comprendrait-il qu'il était la cause de tout ça ? Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle… Et si les remords le rongeaient toute sa vie durant… Puis, à nouveau rien… Tant pis, pour lui, il l'avait rejetée… Il n'avait plus qu'à assumer… La vie s'échappait d'elle… Alors, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, de l'acte irrémédiable qu'elle était en train de commettre, elle voulut renoncer, remonter à la surface, faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé… Elle avait toute la vie devant elle… Fred n'était qu'un gars parmi tant d'autres, elle ne pouvait mourir juste pour lui… Non, non, non… Ce qui lui était apparue comme une évidence, quelques minutes plus tôt, lui faisait à présent horreur… Mais il était déjà trop tard… Ses poumons ne recevaient plus d'air, l'inconscience la guettait, elle n'avait plus de force, elle se sentait oppressée… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, oui c'était ça, un simple cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, elle ne voulait pas… Et sa baguette, qui était restée sur la rive, inutile… Elle se débattit faiblement… Sans succès… Qu'espérait-elle ?

Voilà, elle était morte… Et sa dernière pensée, n'avait même pas été pour lui… Juste pour ce devoir qu'elle ne rendrait jamais à Rogue… Peut-être aurait-il une phrase sympathique à son égard :

- C'était pour vous donner une raison de ne pas travailler, Gryffondors faignants et inintéressants !

Echec et mat Granger…

**FIN**


End file.
